Hanako
History Background Hanako a kunoichi from konohagakure. Academy Arc Hanako was very quite through her time in the academy but she always seem to be there for Satoru when he needs help. During the graduation ceremony the Ninja had multiple test such as endurance and shuriken test. Then the final act came, the class had to pick two shinobi to represent there class as top shinobi and spar so they chose Sakudo and Satoru well the battle laseted quite a while. Satoru won the match and gained so acknowledgement from Sakudo! Once the ceremony was over the Jōnin and Chūnin decided all of them would pass the student were ecstatic! Land Of Fire Arc Hanako got put on Team 3 with Sakudo and Satoru. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako met there sensei Yukaso and they discussed some of there goals and morals then Yukaso told them The you will have to pass a test to stay a genin and all they have to do is put a scratch on his headband. The next day Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako went up against Yukaso to see if they were truly worthy of becoming genin. Sakudo Andrew Hanako struggled while Satoru was able to make Yukaso go 100%. Yukaso ended up beating all of them up but Satoru was able to scratch his headband. After there test was over Sakudo left angry because Satoru has imvproved far beyond him. While Sakudo left Hanako stayed to watch over Satoru who was resting from his battle. He woke up and told Hanako he had to do something so he left. Team Yukaso received a mission to deliver a important document to the Fuedal Lord in the land of fire. On there way there not to far from Team Yukaso a big explosion went off when they arrived nobody was there. Yukaso realized that the footprints lead right into the land of fire. When they get to there destination they here screaming. Before they could get to the scene the enemy came at them sending Yukaso flying Satoru was to scared to fight. Sakudo jumped in stalling the man long enough for Yukaso to get back on his feet. Yukaso and Sakudo slashed both of his shoulder's but the man showed no pain what so ever. Yukaso told Sakudo and the other two to get in a three man formation while Yukaso and Yirobo the enemy fight it out 1v1! Yukaso put up a good fight using many good tactics but Hirobo smashed him through the building leaving the three genin. Hanako went to tend to Yukaso while Sakudo and a Satoru take the battle else where! They end up farther in the woods were nobody can get hurt Sakudo and Satoru combine fire and wind release techniques destroying the whole part of the forest. Hirobo didn't give up punching Sakudo sending him into a tree throwing kunai nailing him onto the tree. Sakudo told Satoru he wouldn't survive and he wanted Satoru to win this for him so he wouldn't die in vain. Satoru enraged awakens his Sharingan in his right eye and enormous red Chakra now the final battle will begin! After the battles Hanako showed up with Yukaso, To help Sakudo and Satoru in the end she finished off the mission by delivering the Scroll. Pre Chunin-Exams Arc Yukaso held training for Satoru and Hanako while Sakudo is still resting in the hospital. Hanako ended up defeating Satoru using Medical Ninjutsu. Chunin-Exams Arc Satoru and Hanako were heading to meet Yukaso but they ran into Team Ushiki. Satoru fought Ushiki and Ushiki won the spar. Ushiki then went after Hanako but Sakudo Uchiha who was resting in the hospital appeared and saved Hanako. Ushiki backed off and told Sakudo and Satoru he cant wait to see them in the exams! He then left with his teammates and Yukaso who watched the whole fight without any of them noticing explained the exams to Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako he then gave them the Letter Of Recommendation, After that he had to go as usual and vanished off. When they got to entrance Satoru was as loud as usual. After speaking to Ushiki for a while it was time for the First Round to begin. Satoru, Sakudo and Hanako turned in there letter's of recommendation and right before entering the First Round, Yukaso showed up to give them some words of encouragement then they entered! The First Round Team Yukaso were the last team to enter the room. Now the first exam begins, On a huge screen there academy sensei Seiji Hatake appears speaking to the genin through the screen. Turns out he is the instructor for the first round he then ask them one question and depending on the answer they give will decide if they pass or fail! Seiji then revealed that the awnser is #2 most of the genin passed but some failed. Next they were told the second round of the exams will be held at Jofuku Forest. The Second Round When they arrive at the forest they meet there proctor Mao Yuhi. Mao tells them that the second exams is for survival of the fittest! Personality She is curios about everything. Hanako often makes hard decision on picking sides in arguments between Sakudo and Satoru. Hanako just wants the two to work things out. Appearance She wears a short sleeve pink shirt with grey pants and blue mid top shinobi sandals. Plot Abilities She knows Medical Ninjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu She can use Medical Ninjutsu to disable people's movements. Trivia Quotes